The Battle for Kuroko Tetsuya
by Tetsunya
Summary: When Aomine challanges Kagami to a battle to win Kuroko over and make him his lover, Kagami has no choice but to accept the offer, its the only way to show that Kuroko is his and no one else's. Begins as Aokuro & Kagakuro ends with Reader's choice, Multi-Fic!
1. The Battle of the Prologue

Hello Everyone! I'm here with a Fanfic that came to me in a dream! (well the idea at least!) hopefully you'll enjoy this!

* * *

_Pairings: KagaKuro & AoKuro (Final Pair to be chosen by the readers!)_

_Fandom: Kuroko no Basuke_

_Author: Tetsunya_

**DISCLAIMER**

I do not own the beautiful being of Kuroko no Basuke, I've simply created a story to support my love and passion for this fandom. All Characters, ect belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

**CHAPTER: ****_Prolouge_**

* * *

**KAGAMI TAIGA;**

Kagami Taiga, the Seirin power forward with amazing jumping power, was currently examining good inside of the small close by corner supermarket. deciding which can and package suited his budget.

'Alright, i guess this one will do.'

Sighing he placed it in that basket and continued down the aisle Snapping out of his thoughts was a small 'wall' blocking way. A tiny male with beautiful sky blue hair staggered back, calmly regaining his balance.  
Kuroko Tetsuya, this story's main 'catch' his weak presence is scary in both on court and off court. his polite speaking and 'cuteness' is only two of many reasons people liked and loved him for.  
"Good afternoon Kagami-kun"  
"What the hell are you doing there!"  
"I was here the whole time though."  
"Damn, stop doing that!"  
"But i cannot help it."  
heavily sighing Kagami walked down his designated aisles, his misdirection friend following him.  
After some time they exited the store, Kagami holding two plastic bags in his left hand.  
"What exactly we're you doing in there anyway?"  
Kuroko blinked keeping his deadpanned expression  
"I was simply trying to surprise you."  
"Somehow if i didn't find you i think it would have been worse."  
Kuroko gave a small unnoticed smile at his Light.

* * *

**AOMINE DAIKI**

Aomine Daiki the Too power forward ace of the MiraGen was sleeping lazily on his bedroom floor, Porn magazines scattered across the radius he was dowsing on. His dream was of something...interesting.  
_"Aomine-kun, i've liked you for sometime now."_  
_"T-tetsu, what are you- we're both guys ya know!"_  
_"Does that matter? the one i like...no love is Daiki-kun."_  
Aomine laughed creepily and shifted his sleeping position to his side. The door blasted open and he woke up standing strait up and then slipping on a loose sock under his foot and hitting his head on the floor, rolling slowly in pain.  
"Tssss That Hurts."  
"Dai-chan! Wake up! It's 2 in the afternoon! I can't believe your still sleeping!"  
"Damnit Satsuki! Can you Shut up for a second!"  
Momoi Satsuki the Manager of both Too High and back in the past, the MiraGen, Aomine's Childhood friend and more than less his 'guardian'  
"I want some help shopping and your the only one who can help me!"  
Aomine pointed his hand in the shape of a gun and 'shot' himself. Momoi yelling at him to be more active and social, the same old rutine

* * *

**KUROKO TETSUYA**

Kuroko and Kagami decided to head for Maji Burger and let themselves rest. Kagami ordered his same old, large amount of burgers, Kuroko sipping on his usual vanilla milkshake. Suddenly Kagami's phone started vibrating and excused himself from the table. Leaving Kuroko wondering if Kagami-kun actually ever used his phone, even himself has never really used his. Heck he even forgot it back at his home. Suddenly a small sneeze escaped the phantom and he rubbed his nose lightly with his finger.  
_'is someone talking about me?'_

* * *

**KAGAMI TAIGA**

"What do you mean by that Ahomine?"  
"I mean as i said, give Tetsu to me."  
"Tell me why the hell i should do that."  
Kagami could imagine what Aomine looked like, his smirking egoist self.  
"Cuz Tetsu likes me more of course, we've fucked more times than you can count."  
"Somehow i don't believe that."  
"Then How about..."  
Kagami healivly sighed, this couldn't be good.  
"A Battle."  
"Battle?"  
"Yeah, a battle to see who can win Tetsu first."  
Kagami did not like the idea of this

* * *

This is going to be a small multi-fic. hopefully at least 4-5 more chapters. hope you guys stay tuned! You should also vote for the ending pairing Kagami or Aomine? Which one should end up with Kuroko!

-Tetsunya


	2. The Battle of Asking Out

_Author's Note:_ Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update but i wanted people to read the story and vote and so far AoKuro is winning! There is still time to vote till the last chapter (which i will announce when that will be)

**JOB**: Beta Reader; you'll be able to read the story before hand, give your opinions and should be able to advice on locations. this way we can make this story even better!

Form:  
Name:  
Have you BETA'd before:

If so which fics?:

(PLEASE PM ME ABOUT THIS)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke, all other info is in the Chapter before (The Battle of the Prologue)**

**Warnings: Use of OC ONLY for small parts, OOC, Grammar/Spelling Mistakes, and Imagination.**

_-The OC i use is the same OC as i use in my FanFic 'Kuroko RPG' (WHICH I SHOULD REALLY GO UPDATE!) Arron Hiiroshi, this takes place AFTER Tekio and the time they used the NerveGear to their RPG game._

* * *

**Kuroko Tetsuya + Aomine Daiki**

It was nearly dark when Kuroko got home. Petting Nigou as he entered his bedroom, he placed his bag on the chair and walked to his bed sitting on it swiftly. Suddenly a small white light appears on the ceiling, his phone buzzing quietly waiting to be picked up.

"Good evening Aomine-kun."  
_"Yo, Tetsu I-"_  
"What exactly are you calling me for? If its about Big breasted women, i have no interest."  
_"That's not it! Listen!"_  
"Go ahead then"  
_"I Was wonderin' if you wanted to go out with me this Sunday."_  
Kuroko blinked at the statement.  
"Who are you? What did you do with Aomine-kun?"  
_"I am Aomine!"_  
"Lies."  
_"Tetsu!"_  
"I suppose I can go out with you."  
_"Tetsu word yourself carefully?"_  
"huh."  
_"Nevermind, i'll see you Sunday."_  
"Alright."  
the phone's soft beep was heard and Kuroko kept the phone to his pale ear.  
'what was that about?'

* * *

**Kuroko Tetsuya + Kagami Taiga + Arron Hiiroshi**

"Hello Kagami-kun."

"WAH-"  
Kagami jumped, making all walking to their places turn and stare. Kagami grabbed Kuroko's head and made his eyes meet his.  
"Stop doing that!"  
"Doing what Kagami-kun?"  
Kagami groaned and released his partner's hair.  
"Hey guys!"  
a Girl with long brown haired tackled Kagami from behind in a piggy-back style grab.  
"Yo Hiiro."  
None other than the famous RPG One handed swords-woman Arron Hiiroshi.  
Kagami tried to shake her off, but the girl's grip was stronger than ever.  
"Good Morning Hiiro-chan."  
"Mornin' Taiga, Tetsuya! What's up?"  
Kagami pulled her to the side and whispered to her;  
_"I wanna ask Kuroko on a-_  
_"Date?"_  
_Kagami blushed slightly._  
_"How did this happen?"_  
_"Aomine Daiki."_  
_"Ah."_  
Hiiro knew Aomine quite well. after all those hours in an NerveGear RPG game with him and the other miracles, she's come to realize that Aomine Daiki was the same monk in real life to his online.  
"Anyway, i wanna ask him out and stuff but i don't know how."  
"Just ask me Kagami-kun."  
"Stop!"  
Kagami blushed barely.  
"So you heard us Tetsuya?"  
"Yes. and Kagami-kun. I'll be glad to go out with you on Saturday, since i have plans sunday  
'Aomine i presume' Hiiro pondered.  
Kagami exchanged glances with the 5'10 brunette and nodded.  
"S-sure."  
"Then it's Settled!" Hiiro clapped her hands.  
Kuroko started walking off and the two idiots fastened their pace to catch up.  
Hiiro suddenly pulled Kagami's ear.  
"ow!"  
"I'll help you out with the details for the date, so don't worry."  
Kagami nodded.  
"Thanks."  
"No prob."

* * *

**Kuroko Tetsuya + Nigou**

That night Kuroko was lying on his bed thinking about the past events.  
Both Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga asked him on dates.  
Suspicious. Very Suspicious  
"I Wonder what will happen Nigou."  
Slowly petting the puppy on his tummy. Nigou curling into a small doll in comfort.

* * *

To Be Continued:

* * *

Authors End Note: Review to vote! Please Reveiw your vote for the final pairing AND any tips for future fic chapters!


	3. The Battle of Kagami Taiga's Date

Kagami Taiga + Arron Hiiroshi

"So what exactly do you plan to do Taiga?" Arron bit on the tip of her pen and leaning back on the dinner chair

"I have no idea. I don't even know my feelings for Kuroko yet."

"Daiki has to much of an influence on you..."

"Sh-shut up!"

Arron smiled and hummed a high note.

"So here's what i was thinking,"

Kagami leaned forward.

"Simple. nothing a girl would like, It's Tetsuya after all. He always likes something small. The thought that counts, right?"

Kagami deadpanned at her.

"Really? That's all you got?"

"Well, Sorry!" Arron pouted.

"I knew all that already!"

Arron cold eyes glared lazily at him and sighed heavily.

"This is why I hate people in love..."

"You'd think something else from those words..."

"What? Jealousy? Nahh It's not that...If I was in a relationship i'd make it my own, be creative and take it in my own swing," Arron put her arms behind her head and closed her eyes "It's more fun that way."

"..."

Arron opend one eye and glanced at her friend. "What?"

"Thanks Hiiro."

"Hah?" Arron yawned and glared confused.

* * *

The Battle of Kagami Taiga and His Date

It was 11:30AM and nice sunny clear Saturday and Kagami was waiting at the meeting place waiting for his date to appear. His usual casual attire a Black T-shirt and some well fitting jeans. Kagami yawning softly and scratched the back of his neck.

"Good morning Kagami-kun."

"Mornin" Kagami stared at his smaller friend "You showed up normally..."

Kuroko tilted his head slightly to the side. "What do you mean Kagami-kun?"

Kagami shook his head. "Nah, It's nothing. Let's go?"

Kuroko nodded his head and walked close to his date.

"Where are we going Kagami-kun?"

"Movie."

Kuroko blinked.

"I heard you wanted to see that one adapted from one of your books and I thought It'd be nice to take you to see it."

Kuroko smiled. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me till after the movie."

Kuroko nodded. "Hai."

* * *

Even though It was a Saturday, The seats of the movie theater we're empty and was so quiet to a point of hearing a pin drop. Which in their case was fortunate.

"I'm glad no one is here." Kuroko stated

"Why's that?"

"Because it will be quite and we'll be alone."

Kagami face palmed himself_ 'don't say such embarrassing things idiot!'_

Kuroko sat himself the the right of his date and sipped the vanilla milkshake Kagami bought him on the way to the theater.

The movie begun minutes later and was very smooth and steady to the near climax.

Kuroko moved his arm onto the armrest and snuggled into his body warmed seat.

Kagami a few minutes later placing his arm on the same rest brushing his arm and finger's against Kuroko's. Kagami automatically blushed and didn't look at what was occurring since his instincts told him so. His first reaction was pulling his arm away and mumbling a short 'Sorry' in response.

The slight contact was warm and sent a spark up Kagami's arm. And it wasn't Friction static as he first thought. His mind soon floating off somewhere, instead of paying attention to the movie. He started wondering if he liked the male as Aomine did. He wouldn't deny he had some interest of relationship with the boy but he didn't think it was bad enough to make his heart thump. Was he wrong? Kagami didn't know, he;d have to think hard on this and sadly...thinking wasn't his achieving strong point...

* * *

The movie ended and Kagami decided to walk Kuroko home on request. Kuroko needed to get home since he needed to feed Nigou his lunch and his parents we're coming home a half and hour from now and was told to be home before they reached the house.

"Kagami-kun."

Kagami mumbled a 'hm?'

"Should I consider this a date?"

Kagami glanced at his partner and inhaled calmly.

"I'd be happy if you did, but if you don't like the idea of this as a 'date' you don't have to."

"Kagami-kun is such a Tsun."

"I'm being honest here!"

As reaching the small front gate Kuroko entered and closed the gate, leaving only the gate as the block between them.

"I had a nice time." Kuroko smiled

"Hey Kuroko."

Kuroko tiled his head slowly and slightly in question.

Kagami put his hand on the smaller's shoulder and bent down to press his warm lips against the boy's cold ones. It was chaste, short, and berief but it was enough to make Kuroko blush slightly. Kagami pulled away and put some distance between them still locking his eyes with slightly widened blue orbs.

"I'm not sure about my feelings for you...but if you wanted to date me I wouldn't say no. I don't want an answer now but..."

Kuroko stiffened.

"Kuroko Tetsuya...will you go out with me?" Kagami smiled and ruffled the smaller's hair. "Tell me your answer...I'll be waiting for it."

With that Kagami Taiga left a very confused Kuroko Tetsuya standing at his front gates, with a flushed face and a very confused heart beat.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So Heyyyy guys owo i'm sorry for not updating for almost a month BUT! here's Kagami's date and next time it'll be Aomine's~ I expect this to have 2 more chapters and an after story after Aomine's date! so stay tuned for that ^w^

You can still vote for the final pairing Remember AOKURO OR KAGAKURO ONLY! I got this weird vote saying MuraKuro and Akakuro and I'm sitting at my computer with this confused face like "...but I said Aokuro or Kagakuro" I was gnawing on my coke straw for a good 10 minutes thinking on how to please this person. SO!~ i'll make a Akakuro oneshot in the future since they are one of my top 5 OTPS xD (KagaKuro, AoKaga, AoKuro, KiKuro, Akakuro) and dedicate it to you ^v^ I try to make everyone happy if it's within my zone and interest~! also don't assume this is Kagakuro because of one kiss c; it is AoKuro and KagaKuro you know!

anyway Review my work and vote~! hope to see you next time

-Tetsunya


End file.
